


i don't wanna be your friend, i wanna kiss your neck

by punknouis



Series: Clemmings Uni AU [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clemmings, Coffee date, Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, just read it, not much else to tag tbh, side cashton, uni!AU, university!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punknouis/pseuds/punknouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke go on a date. That's it, that's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't wanna be your friend, i wanna kiss your neck

**Author's Note:**

> this is my attempt to get over my dreadful writer's block, sorry it's v dumb
> 
> clemmings university au, based on [this](http://vvavyy.tumblr.com/post/86492720863/x)!
> 
> title comes from fallingforyou by the 1975
> 
> none of these characters are mine and this story is fictional

* * *

_Michael: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WEAR ON A DATE TO GET COFFEE?????_

_**Calum: I don’t know, clothes maybe? Maybe not, it’s your choice.** _

_**Calum: Wait, you’re going on a date????** _

_**Calum: WITH WHO** _

_**Calum: WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME** _

_Michael: maybe IF I CAN FIGURE OUT WHAT TO WEAR_

_Michael: he just asked me out yesterday and you’ve been hibernating at ashton’s for like three years!!_

_**Calum: WHO IS HE** _

_Michael: FIRST HELP ME FIGURE OUT WHAT TO WEAR_

_**Calum: Why are you so difficult** _

_**Calum: just wear your green flannel** _

_Michael: fine._

_**Calum: Ok now that that is sorted out, are you going to tell me what his name is or not?** _

_Michael: His name is Luke._

_**Calum: Do I know him?** _

_Michael: I doubt it_

_Michael: he’s in my introduction to philosophy class and my calculus class_

_Michael: he is abnormally pretty_

_Michael: he likes blink-182_

_Michael: and that’s all I know_

_**Calum: That’s it?!** _

_**Calum: you gotta give me more than that** _

_Michael: That's all I know!!!_

_**Calum: on a scale of 1-10 how hot is he** _

_**Calum: hotter than me?** _

_**Calum: oh wait THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE HAHAHAHA** _

_**Calum: at least he has good music taste** _

_**Calum: Ashton says good luck!!!** _

_Michael: Oh my god fuck off calum this is why I can’t tell you anything_

_**Calum: Text me when you’re done with your little date ;)** _

_Michael: goodbye calum_

_**Calum: wear a condom!!!!** _

 

Michael rolled his eyes and threw his phone on the bed. Calum was pretty much useless.

None the less, Michael rummaged around the various piles of clothes strewn all over the floor of his dorm looking for his green plaid flannel. Finally he found it behind Calum’s bass that was leaning up against the wall next to his bed. He switched shirts quickly but decided to keep the same jeans on (which wouldn’t have made a huge difference anyway since all of his jeans look exactly the same).

Michael looked himself over in the mirror hanging on their door. _Not too bad_ , he thought to himself. He fluffed up his hair a bit and gave himself a nod before noticing his light blue socks. _Shoes, right_.

Michael turned and crouched down on his knees to look under his bed for his boots. He triumphantly pulled one out but couldn’t seem to locate the other. _What the fuck…. Where did I put that thing?_

Michael sat back on his butt with his legs out in front of him as he pulled on the one boot he did find. Michael sighed out loud and looked around his room. He had to get going soon; he couldn’t be wasting time looking for a goddamn shoe. Michael bent over and looked under Calum’s bed. “AHA!” He exclaimed out loud.

He got onto his knees again and scooted closer to Calum’s bed to reach under and grab the shoe. Finally he got it on and got up to grab his phone and check the time. 10:29 AM. “Aw shit,” Michael muttered to himself.

He told Luke he’d meet him at the university’s student coffee shop at 10:30, and it’s a fifteen minute walk.

Michael put his phone in his back pocket and turned in a full circle, looking for his wallet. He spotted it on their desk and snatched it before grabbing the black zip up hoodie that was draped over the chair and walking out the door. He pulled the jacket on as he walked down the hall of the dorm.

Michael exited the building and walked across the quad, trying to walk quickly without breaking out into a jog. He wasn’t trying to look eager or anything, but he was a bit anxious.

Luke was hot. Like, _really_ hot. And even though they had only talked a couple of times, he seemed like a really sweet guy. They had been in the same philosophy and calculus class for a couple of weeks now and Michael had noticed him from the beginning.

During philosophy Luke always sat in the second row, all the way off to the left and during calculus he sat in the first row, dead center. Michael always sat way in the back, so he usually spent those classes either doodling or studying Luke’s broad shoulders and how he hunched over his desk, scribbling notes meticulously while the rest of the students dozed off during lectures.

The classes were back to back; Tuesday afternoon for philosophy and Wednesday morning for calculus. They had say hi to each other a few times before and after classes, and one time after philosophy Luke asked Michael what time it was (it was 3:47 pm, not that it matters or anything), but yesterday Luke approached Michael for the first time.

“Hey!” Luke had called out as Michael was leaving class. Michael had stopped and turned around at the unfamiliar voice and his stomach fluttered when he saw just who it was. He didn’t realize how tall Luke actually was until he saw him walking towards him, long legs wearing those black skinny jeans like a second skin. Michael had waited for Luke to get closer before saying hey back.

“You’re Michael, right?” Luke questioned. He swung his back pack over his shoulder and stuck his free hand in his pocket. “That’s me,” Michael said. Luke bit his lip and _what the fuck is that_ – Michael noticed Luke’s lip piercing as he drew the metal ring into his mouth momentarily and released it again. _Dear God_ , Michael thought. How had he not noticed that before? Once he did notice though, Michael couldn’t look away. _As if he needed anything else to make him more attractive_.

That stupid lip ring was why he didn’t hear Luke the first time he properly introduced himself. “Sorry, what?” Michael said stupidly, shaking his head slightly to regain focus. Luke stammered a bit, apparently just as taken a back as Michael was. “Oh, uh, I just said my name’s Luke.” Michael nodded, “I know. We have two classes together.”

Luke blushed a bit and looked down at his feet, “Yeah, right, I know that.” Michael had felt a small smile creep onto his face. Luke didn’t look like the kind of guy to be shy, all long limbs and muscles and dumb lip ring, but there he was acting as bashful as a lamb.

“Soooooo..” Michael had said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “You listen to Blink?” Luke’s head shot and his eyes widened, like he was unaware that Michael had been talking to him. Michael had nodded his head towards Luke’s shirt, a white shirt with the album artwork from their self-titled album, and waited for Luke to respond.

Luke looked down at his shirt as if he had forgotten what he was wearing and he looked back up at Michael, his eyes shining brightly as a smile lit up his face, "Yeah, they're my favorite band, like, of all time." Michael smiled. "Yeah, me too."

Luke's grin had spread from ear to ear and he nodded, "Cool," he breathed out. Michael snorted and shook his head, looking down at his feet. If this kid wasn't so fucking attractive Michael would've teased him for being such a dork, but he was kind of endearing.

Michael opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Luke. "So I was wondering.." He stopped and bit his lip again, shifting his eyes to look everywhere except directly at Michael. Michael cocked his head to the side as he waited for Luke to continue. Luke rocked back on his heels as he spoke, "So, like, since we have Calc together tomorrow, maybe you'd wanna go get some coffee or something before class?"

He paused to try and gauge Michael's reaction and when he had noticed Michael had hesitated he rambled on, "But like if you're busy or something it's fine, I was just wondering. Like it's not a big deal or anyth-"

"Luke," Michael cut him off with a laugh, "It's fine." Luke opened his mouth again before shutting it quickly. "Coffee sounds good," Michael continued, "Should we meet there?"

Luke bit his lip again but this time it was to hold back the smile that was threatening to break out again. "Yeah, would 10:30 be okay?"

"Yeah if I can get up that early," Michael chuckled out. Panic washed over Luke's face as he tried to explain that they could go after class instead and Michael couldn't help but laugh out loud at his reaction.

"Relax mate, I'm kidding. 10:30 is perfect, I'll be there." Michael said, reaching out to place a calming hand on Luke's shoulder. Luke blushed and looked away, "Sorry, yeah ok, um.. That sounds good. 10:30 sounds good."

Michael nodded and took a couple steps backwards before saying, "Alright, I will see you tomorrow then." Like nodded excitedly and answered, "Yeah, you will." Michael couldn't help by smile to himself as he walked back to his and Calum's dorm.

Luke was a bit of a dork, he could tell, but dammit he was a pretty dork. And apparently he liked blink-182, so he had to be a halfway decent person.

And now as Michael rushed to the other side of campus to the coffee shop, he thought about how shitty he was for being late. Finally, the cafe came into sight and Michael pulled out his phone again to check the time. 10:41 AM.

"Shit," he muttered out loud for what felt like the millionth time that morning. He really hoped Luke hadn't given up on waiting and left. He hurried up his pace a bit and reached the coffee shop, swinging open up the door and stepping inside. Michael thrust his hands in his pockets as he scanned the shop for wide shoulders and a blonde quiff, which he spotted sitting at a table by the window picking at what looked to be a muffin.

Michael walked over to the table. Luke looked up when he heard Michael walking over and the look of relief that flossed his features tugged at Michael's conscience. "I'm so so sorry, I couldn't figure out what to wear and then I couldn't find my shoes and I -"

"Michael," Luke said, "It's been like ten minutes, don't even worry about it." Luke paused before continuing, "I'm just glad you didn't stand me up."

Michael shook his head quickly as he sat down. "I would never."

Luke gave him a small smile, "I know."

They sat in a bit of an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say after that. Luke, surprisingly, was the one to break it. "So, how are you?"

Michael looked up at him and thought, _Really? Is this kid serious?_ But he was serious, and his sincerity was sweet. Michael answered, "I'm good, kind of hungry. I haven't eaten yet."

"You can have my muffin if you want," Luke offered, pushing the pastry towards Michael.

"Are you sure?" Michael questioned. Luke waved his hand in front of him as he leaned back in his seat. Michael shrugged and began to tear off pieces of the muffin and shove them in his mouth.

“How are you?” Michael said to Luke with a mouthful of muffin. Luke chuckled at how ridiculous Michael looked and Michael blushed a little self-consciously, wiping crumbs from his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I’m good. Really good.” Luke said, almost to himself.

“That’s good,” Michael replied, “Really good.” Luke let out a breathy laugh before asking Michael to tell him about himself.

They settled into easy conversation, discussing the basics and getting to know each other. They talked about their families and what they wanted to study and what kind of music they like and Michael was pleased to find that they had more in common than he would’ve thought.

However, more than once Michael got distracted by Luke’s incredible features. Michael listened to Luke talk while simultaneously studying the slope of Luke’s nose and how it would scrunch up occasionally and how blue his eyes were and how long his lashes were and the curve of his lips when he spoke and the way he bit his lip constantly, messing with his lip ring and _Goddammit can he just stop doing that?_

Michael was so busy staring at Luke he didn’t even notice the two boys who approached their table until Luke stopped mid-sentence and looked up at them. Michael followed Luke’s gaze and rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air when he saw who it was.

“Jeez Clifford, don’t seem so excited to see us!” Ashton scoffed.

“What are you guys doing here?” Michael practically whined out.

“We wanted breakfast,” Calum shrugged and swung his and Ashton’s hand a bit, grasped tightly between them.

“And you just had to crash my date?” Michael hissed at them. Calum smiled smugly and shrugged his shoulders again. Luke leaned forward and whispered to Michael, “Mike, who are these guys?”

“This is my roommate Calum and his boyfriend Ashton.” Michael said exasperatedly.

“And his best friends!” Ashton piped up, flashing a dimply smile at Luke, which Luke returned.

“We didn’t mean to interrupt mate, we didn’t even know you guys would be here!” Calum tried to explain. Michael sighed and was going to counter his argument by saying that he told Calum they were getting coffee and there’s no other place on campus to get coffee other than the _coffee_ shop but he didn’t want to get into it with Calum right now.

Instead, he leaned across the table to say to his date, “Wanna get some coffee to go?” Luke nodded and stood up after Michael did.

“It was nice meeting you guys,” Luke said to them politely, giving an awkward wave.

“Yeah you too...” Calum trailed off. “Luke,” Luke finished for him and stuck out his hand. Calum took it with his free hand and shook it, a smile spreading across his face. “Luke, yeah man nice to meet you. Sorry again,” he said.

Michael rolled his eyes, and grabbed Luke’s arm at the crook of his elbow in an attempt to pull them away. “BYE CALUM, BYE ASHTON.” Michael exclaimed, tugging Luke towards the line at the counter.

Luke turned to wave at them again over his shoulder and Ashton shouted back at them, “BYE MICHAEL BYE LUKE HAVE FUN ON YOUR DAAAAAATE!”

Michael heard Luke let out a giggle in response, a fucking giggle, and he couldn’t help but smile at how dumb this whole thing was. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Calum and Ashton had promptly sat down in Michael and Luke’s seats and alreadt lost themselves in their own conversation.

“So,” Luke turned to Michael, “That’s Calum?”

Michael nodded with a grimace, “Sorry about that, should’ve known they’d do something like that. Typical.”

Luke just shook his head. “Please, they seem cool. You’re lucky to have friends like them here with you. Most of my friends are back home, gets kind of boring sometimes.” Michael’s face fell a little at Luke’s confession and the sad tone to his words.

Before Michael could respond though, Luke changed the subject. “Iced coffee?” he said. Michael opened his mouth to respond, but just nodded instead. Luke walked forward to the cash register and ordered for them, ignoring Michael’s offers to pay. They walked out of the shop and started to head off in the general direction of their class.

“So this is a date huh?” Luke said after walking in silence for a bit. Michael heard rather than saw the smirk in his voice.

He felt himself blush and looked down at his feet, kicking absentmindedly at a rock on the sidewalk. Michael had just assumed it was a date, but maybe it wasn’t? Maybe Luke was just looking for a friend, he said himself that he didn’t have many here.

“I mean, I just kind of assumed, like-“ Michael cut himself off, pausing before continuing, “I don’t know, is it?”

He finally looks up at Luke and feels his stomach flutter a bit at the look Luke has. “If you want it to be,” Luke said, but the look on his face and the tone of his voice were much more sincere than his playful choice of words.

Michael grinned and took a sip of his iced coffee before answering, “Yeah, I do.”

Luke let one of those face splitting grins that Michael was quickly becoming way too fond of before slipping his free hand into Michael’s.

“Good. Me too.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to follow me on tumblr, [sleepyclemmings](http://sleepyclemmings.tumblr.com/)
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed it :) xx


End file.
